Dynamite Entertainment
Dynamite Entertainment is an American comic book company that primarily publishes licensed franchises of adaptations of other media. These include adaptations of film properties such as Army of Darkness, Terminator and RoboCop, literary properties such as Zorro, Dracula, Sherlock Holmes and Alice in Wonderland as well as properties previously owned by other comic publishers, which include Red Sonja and Vampirella. They also published superhero comics such as Project Superpowers. Creators who have produced Dynamite's books include Alex Ross, John Cassaday, Matt Wagner, Garth Ennis, Howard Chaykin, and Frank Miller. History Dynamite Entertainment is a comic book publisher founded by Nick Barrucci in 2004, first producing two Army of Darkness limited series published through Devil's Due Publishing until self-publishing their titles the following year. The first two years saw them adding only a handful of titles like Red Sonja and Xena. After devoting itself to publishing only Army of Darkness, Dynamite came back one year later with Red Sonja, debuting with a 25-cent issue #0. It sold 240,000 copies and #1, the first to sell at a full cover price of $2.99, sold 100,000 in initial orders which cemented Dynamite's position as a force in the American comic book industry.Manning, Shaun. "Dynamite Celebrates Five Years". Comic Book Resources. April 16, 2009 Now Dynamite publishes a current slate of 14-20 comic books and 2-10 collections per month.Dynamite: Five Years and Counting, Publishers Weekly, November 16, 2009 Dynamite Publishing Dynamite Entertainment focuses primarily on comic book adaptations of existing properties, with most of their original properties being new interpretations of the classic monsters Dracula, Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde, Frankenstein's Monster and the Wolf Man. Other properties include Buck Rogers,"Dynamite Debuts Buck Rogers for a Quarter". Newsarama. February 23, 2009Brady, Matt. "Back to the Future: Barrucci and Beatty on Buck Rogers". Newsarama. February 23, 2009 and Sherlock Holmes."Dynamite's Nick Barrucci Talks Sherlock Holmes". Newsarama. March 9, 2009 They have also crossed over with other companies on several occasions, have been released through other companies. These crossovers include the likes of Monster War (Dynamite and Image/Top Cow), Spider-Man/Red Sonja (Dynamite and Marvel), Freddy vs Jason vs Ash (Dynamite and WildStorm) and Batman '66 Meets The Green Hornet (Dynamite and DC). In 2007 Dynamite took over the publication of Garth Ennis' The Boys after it was dropped by WildStorm. In 2010 Dynamite began publishing comics books based on The Green Hornet beginning with a miniseries written by Kevin Smith, and followed by Green Hornet: Year One, which was written by Matt Wagner.Brady, Matt. "Dynamite Lands 'Green Hornet' Comic Book License". Newsarama. March 31, 2009 They are also set to publish new stories featuring Lee Falk's The Phantom.Phegley, Kiel. "CCC09: Dynamite Entertainment". Comic Book Resources. August 10, 2009 In May 2010 Dynamite Entertainment acquired the Chaos! Comics' library and all associated assets (with the exception of Lady Death who now belongs to Boundless/Avatar Press). These include the publishing labels Black Label Graphics, Infinity Comics and the properties Evil Ernie, Smiley, Chastity, Purgatori, Jade, Omen, Bad Kitty, Cremator, Lady Demon and many more."Dynamite Acquires Chaos Comics". Comic Book Resources. May 19, 2010 Also in 2010, Dynamite bought Harris Comics, a subgroup of Harris Publications, which meant they now had the rights to publish the property of Vampirella, making them the third publisher to do so (after Warren and Harris). Titles Comic-books published by Dynamite (under the format of ongoing or limited series) are: *''Army of Darkness'' *''Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters'' "Dynamite Lands Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters License". Newsarama. March 30, 2007Renaud, Jeffrey. "Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters Return". Comic Book Resources. October 11, 2007"The Return of Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters". March 30, 2007 *''[[Athena Vol 1|'Athena']]'' *''Bad Boy'' Bad Boy details at Dynamite Entertainment *''Battlefields'' (by Garth Ennis):Phegley, Kiel. "WW Philly: Ennis Tells Dynamite Stories of 'Battlefields'". Comic Book Resources. June 1, 2008Callan, Jonathan. "WW Philly: Garth Ennis Q&A". Newsarama. June 2, 2008 *Battlestar Galactica: *''[[Black Terror Vol 1|'Black Terror']]'' *''The Boys'' *''Buck Rogers'' Brady, Matt. "Drawing the Future: Carlos Rafael on Buck Rogers". Newsarama. March 9, 2009 *''[[Captain Victory Vol 1|'Captain Victory']]'' *''Dan Dare'' "FULL ISSUE: Dan Dare #1 by Ennis & Erskine". Newsarama. December 22, 2008 *''Dead Irons'' Brady, Matt. "Story of a Bad, Bad Family: James Kuhoric on 'Dead Irons'". Newsarama. October 9, 2008Phegley, Kiel. "Jae Lee Darkens 'Dead Irons'" Comic Book Resources. November 24, 2008Phegley, Kiel. "Alexander Draws Sights on 'Dead Irons'". Comic Book Resources. December 1, 2008 *''Dejah Thoris'' *''Dejah Thoris and the Green Men of Mars *''Evil Ernie'' *''Expendables'' *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash'' [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=125014 "WW: Chicago - Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Coming in November"]. Newsarama. 12 August 2007Renaud, Jeffrey. "MANO-A-MANO-A-MANO: 'Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash'". Comic Book Resources. August 21, 2007 *''A Game of Thrones'' *''Green Hornet'' Bernardin, Marc. EW Exclusive: "Kevin Smith takes on Batman and the Green Hornet". Entertainment Weekly. May 13, 2009 *''Highlander'' *''Jennifer Blood'' *''Jungle Girl'' *''Just a Pilgrim'' *''Kato'' *''Kato Origins'' *''Kid Kosmos'' *''Kirby Genesis'' *''The Lone Ranger'' *''The Man with No Name'' Brady, Matt. "Christos Gage on Dynamite's 'The Man With No Name'". Newsarama. August 15, 2008 "Wellington Dias Outdraws 'The Man with No Name'". Comic Book Resources. February 28, 2008"Man With No Name: The Good, The Bad And The Uglier #1". Newsarama. March 25, 2008 *''Mercenaries'' *''Painkiller Jane'' *''Project Superpowers'' "Ross! Krueger! Dynamite! 'SUPERPOWERS!'". Comic Book Resources. July 18, 2007 *''Masks'' *''Masquerade'' Phegley, Kiel. "Phil Hester Talks 'Masquerade'". Comic Book Resources. January 13, 2009Brady, Matt. "Phil Hester on Masquerade & First Look at the Trailer". Newsarama. March 9, 2009 *''Queen Sonja'' *''Raise the Dead, ISBN 1-933305-56-8 *Red Sonja'' *''RoboCop *Savage Tales'' *''Scout'' *''Silver Star'' *''Six from Sirius'' *''Super Zombies'' Brady, Matt. "Guggenheim & Gonzales on Bringing 'Super Zombies' to Life". Newsarama. November 5, 2008Phegley, Kiel. "Guggenheim Talks 'Super-Zombies'". Comic Book Resources. January 15, 2009Brady, Matt. "Launching a World of Super Zombies at Dynamite". Newsarama. January 16, 2009 *''Terminator'' *''Thulsa Doom'' *''Stargate'' "Dynamite Opens the Stargate". Newsarama. July 20, 2009 *''Vampirella'' *''Vampirella and the Scarlet Legion'' *''Vampire Huntress'' *''Warlord of Mars'' *''Warlord of Mars Dejah Thoris'' *''Xena: Warrior Princess'' *''Zorro'' Notes References * External links * * *Manning, Shaun"Dynamite Celebrates Five Years". Comic Book Resources. April 16, 2009 Category:Dynamite Entertainment